yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Hashimoto
Miyuki Hashimoto is a supporting villain who later becomes a major hero in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. She is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. She is a resident of Tokyo, Japan, who has a huge interest in dueling and politics. She is mostly seen with her fiancé, Junichi Kujo, who are both usually with their parents, taking part in political affairs. She is home-schooled, but later transfers to Aoyama High School to repay her debt to Sora, who saved Junichi. She will be the tenth series representation of a girlfriend for AthrunZala00's rival. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Miyuki takes on the appearance and personality of a noblelady; however, she is a normal human being. The picture above shows Miyuki's appearance while alone with Junichi. However, during political occasions, she usually wears formal attire, and during other occasions, she usually wears casual clothing. Her hair is a little longer than the average length for girl's hair, which she also has placed in two pigtails. Her hair is white, and is usually straight, since she is taking part in political events. Her eyes are red, representing the nobility of her family. Her personality is much darker than it was when she was younger. The reason behind this is her family ties with politics, which has made her more serious over the years. She has skills in both dueling and actual combat, both hand-to-hand and with weapons. Her dueling skills are decent; however, she doesn't get to sharpen them much since she is involved with politics. As for hand-to-hand and weapon combat, she can hold his own against another skilled opponent since she was trained to defend herself from assassins. Otherwise, Miyuki is very smart, as shown by her strategies in dueling and her political views. Miyuki's Past The only details about Miyuki's past so far known are that her family and Junichi's family lived next to each other since Miyuki was a child, making Junichi and her childhood friends. She's also dealt with politics since she was seven, and Junichi was made her fiancé when Junichi turned twelve. A year before the events of Yu-Gi-Oh Cross, Kazuhiro confronted Junichi and Miyuki, challenging Junichi to a duel, which Kazuhiro would win. Junichi, who had obtained the mystical ring the previous year, was turned into Kazuhiro's puppet to fight against Sora. Miyuki was forced to join Kazuhiro, or Junichi would be killed. Relationships Miyuki has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Junichi Kujo: Miyuki's fiancé. The two has lived next to each other since childhood, and the two greatly love each other. Both are involved in politics, and are always seen together. Izumi Fujioka: A rival for Miyuki and one of Sora's childhood friends. Izumi doesn't like Miyuki at first, but once they become allies, Izumi accepts Miyuki as an ally. Sora Kamioka: A rival to Miyuki's fiancé, Junichi. She trusted Sora with saving Junichi, showing she has great respect for his skills. She hints at wanting Sora, if she wasn't already engaged to Junichi. Miyuki's Decks Miyuki uses two Decks: one for the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and one for the Tenth Series of Board Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Deck Miyuki uses a Chronomaly Deck in the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Chronomaly archetype; which focuses on Xyz Summoning the Legendary Number monsters, especially one of Miyuki's trump cards, Number 6: Colossal Rock Golem.. Tenth Series Board Game Deck This deck is unknown at the moment. However, it is expected that Miyuki will be using the Chronomaly Deck in the Tenth Series as well. Notes